Satellites in orbit typically transmit one or more beams using antennas in order to downlink and uplink data. However, limited spectrum availability limits the capabilities of both government-funded and commercial satellite programs. For example, the image collection times for satellites are frequently limited by data downlink rates rather than the capabilities of the satellite, such as tasking/power availability. The government spectrum is dwindling due to commercial pressures and auctions of frequency bands, and even when a frequency band becomes available, commercial spectrum licenses can cost hundreds of millions of dollars per band. The limited availability of suitable frequency bands for satellite communications has led to several methods of spectrum reuse. For example, many satellite systems already utilize high order modulation (near the practical limit for bits/second/Hertz of bandwidth) with frequency, polarization, code, time, and multi-region reuse plans. However, even with these reuse plans, satellite system capacities continue to be limited due to spectrum unavailability. In addition, many bands also include power spectral density limitations, therefore, increasing modulation order and transmitter power within a confined bandwidth to increase data rate is not allowed.